Moonshine
by evieeden
Summary: It's amazing what a little Moonshine can make happen. PWP.


**So this is a pointless bit of smut I wrote just because. It serves absolutely no purpose apart from to entertain. I hope you all like it. As per usual, I don't own Twilight. For one, I really can't see SM make her characters do this. Cheers for reading my lovelies.**

**Moonshine**

Bella giggled softly as Kim spun around in a circle before tripping over her own feet and falling onto Jared's conveniently-placed lap. Her own legs didn't feel that steady and she snuggled further into the cushions of the sofa, content not to move for the time being.

The bass from the radio thrummed heavily through the room and Leah rose to her feet at the new song, crooking a finger coquettishly at both Paul and Jake as she swayed her hips, enticing them to dance with her. Both males immediately obeyed her signal, sidling up to surround the she-wolf, their bodies automatically adjusting to move in time with each other.

The sensuous way they moved against each other would've made Bella blush and stutter normally, but now she merely oogled them openly, her cheeks flushed as she took an unconscious swig out of the bottle in her hand.

Moonshine.

Brewed by Billy Black, traditionally enjoyed by him, Charlie and the other elders, and stolen by Jake out of the garage this morning.

It was the only thing strong enough to have an effect on the wolves and they were taking full advantage of it. Bella and Kim had only had about a tenth the amount as the rest of the pack and they were already ridiculously intoxicated.

Even in her inebriated state though, Bella found it interesting to watch the effect the alcohol was having on the pack. They were all so much more...mellow. They weren't griping at each other like they usually did, their movements languid and dreamy, and everyone seemed more touchy-feely than before, more affectionate.

A case in point was the dancing threesome. Leah's head was now tilted back against Jake's chest, her eyes closed, as both men ran their hands over her body, avoiding any erogenous areas but definitely taking advantage of the intimacy the she-wolf would never normally allow.

Across the room, Embry and Quil were playing cards, glancing up every now and then to watch the movement of the other pack members. Kim was now sat securely in Jared's lap, whispering in his ear, darting away every now and then to press kisses up and down his neck. Jared held her lightly, taking regular swigs from his own bottle as he listened to his mate's words.

Everything felt so... hot.

Bella suddenly felt too hot in her long-sleeved shirt and she tugged at it impatiently, getting tangled in the fabric as she tried to wriggle out of her clothes and cling to her bottle of moonshine at the same time.

"Urgh."

"Having trouble?" The deep voice came from her side as the couch sank, tilting her off balance. She felt her drink leave her hand and seconds lately her top was dragged over her head to reveal a smirking Sam.

Pulling down her camisole where it had ridden up, she lunged for the bottle, sliding across his lap as he evaded her grasp.

"Gimme."

He laughed at her again and took a swig of the alcohol. Bella pouted.

"Can I have my bottle back, please?"

"Don't you think that you've had enough already?"

"No." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not even drunk."

Sam cocked an eyebrow at her. "Really?" He tapped her elbow and Bella completely lost her balance, collapsing onto his legs.

Pushing herself back upright, Bella glared at the Alpha. "That proves nothing. You tricked me."

"No, I didn't." He grinned. "Come here."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Sam manoeuvred Bella so she was sat sideways across his lap, hugging her side lightly. He took another drink and then held the bottle up to her lips, tilting it when she parted her mouth. A few leftover drops of the moonshine glistened on her lips and he found himself leaning forward to lick them off, savouring the taste of the alcohol and her mouth mixed together.

Bella whimpered at the unexpected contact, so like a kiss and yet not. A tiny shiver of excitement thrummed its way down her body and she squirmed in Sam's lap. His look immediately became more heated at her action and she turned her head away, not wanting him to see the look that he had put in her eyes.

Unfortunately she looked in the wrong direction.

Kim and Jared were heatedly making out, his hands roaming over her hips and ass as she straddled him, her hips rocking forward and back.

The three wolves dancing just behind them had become even more heated. Leah had her head twisted to one side, her back arching as Jacob's hand fisted in her hair, dragging her mouth to his. Their kiss was incredibly animalistic, their mouths seeming to devour at each other, licking and sucking and biting. As Bella watched, Jake's hands slid upwards from Leah's waist to cup her breasts, unashamedly massaging them and thumbing her nipples while she groaned into his mouth.

Paul in the meantime was unhurriedly trailing his way down Leah's neck and chest, one hand wrapped around her ass, pulling the lower half of her body into his. The other hand was conspicuously absent, although Bella noticed the muscles in his arm flexed seconds before the older girl whimpered, her knees giving way beneath her.

At the dining room table, Quil and Embry had stopped their game and were now avidly watching the rest of their pack, naked lust on their faces. Quil was openly palming his erection through his shorts.

Bella should have felt embarrassed. She should have made her excuses and crawled back home and into bed.

Instead, she openly watched the other wolves, feeling more and more turned on by the second. By the feel of the wolf underneath her, she wasn't the only one. She squirmed again, inadvertently pushing her ass back against Sam's engorged cock. He grunted at her action and his hand shifted so it was drawing circles on her stomach right above the waistband of her jeans.

He lifted the bottle to her lips against and she drank greedily. He took his own drink once she was done, finishing off the bottle as his slipped further down her body, resting just above her pubic bone.

Bella's breath came quicker as she watched Leah freeze, still locked between the two males wolves, as she shuddered into orgasm. Paul slid his hand out of her shorts and licked his fingers, growling as he did.

Bella whimpered, reaching blindly behind her to grope at Sam's crotch. She needed something more. She was practically begging for some kind of pressure against her aching clit.

Sam obliged.

Popping the button on her pants and sliding the zipper down, his hand delved into her underwear, his finger unerringly finding her clit.

Bella yelped quietly at the sudden feel of his digits on her most private areas, only for that cry to become and low moan of pleasure.

Using his heightened senses to read her body's responses, he quickly brought her to orgasm, her body rocking backwards against his as he pushed two fingers inside her, her inner walls clasping at the digits as she rode her high.

"Oh God... Sam!"

Through half-closed eyes, she could see that some of the attention had now been diverted across to her and Sam. The feelings running through her body right now were too pleasurable for her to care or stop whatever was happening to them all tonight.

Shutting her eyes, she gave into the sensations Sam's fingers were creating inside of her and allowed him to coax her into a second orgasm.

When she came down, her body trembling, she could hear Sam whispering in her ear, his body still hard against her back.

"...that's right...just like that, Sweetheart...so fucking sexy...there's a good girl..."

Tilting her head, she finally met his eyes, linking her lips as she leaned in towards him. They kissed, tongues meeting and lips caressing. While their mouths were busy, Sam managed to push her jeans over her hips and she kicked them the rest of the way off her legs.

Sam growled as her struggles caused her to wriggle against his straining body. Taking pity on him, Bella shifted around so she was straddling him, the pair now face to face. Pulling back and offering him a shy smile, she walked her fingers down his bare chest and then paused momentarily at the fly of his shorts before nimbly unbuttoning them.

Moving backwards off his lap, Bella knelt on the floor in front of the Alpha male, letting him assist her as she pulled his cut-offs down and threw them to the side. She jumped a second later as she felt another pair of hands pull her camisole up and over her head, her bra straps loosening and falling off her arms as the clasp was undone.

Glancing behind her, she was surprised to see that Embry had quietly snuck across the room and was now the one helping to disrobe her. Her eyes couldn't help drifting downwards to see that he had undone his pants at some point, his erect cock visible.

Bella felt like she was in a haze, her mind working twice as slow at it normally did. The sight of Embry's erection didn't even faze her. She didn't feel the burning need to touch him like she did Sam though, and when the younger wolf reached for her panties, the Alpha growled.

Embry got the message, holding up his hands in submission and backing away. Settling in the chair opposite them, his hand came down to loosely encircle his cock.

Sam's hands gripping Bella's hair brought her attention back to him and he leaned forward to bestow her with another passionate kiss. His fingers briefly dipped down to pluck and knead her now-exposed breasts and Bella felt warmth beginning to pool low down in stomach again.

Granting her one last kiss, Sam's grasp returned to her hair and he guided her head down towards his prominent erection, the tip of his cock leaking pre-cum. Obeying his silent command, Bella opened her mouth and licked at the head of his cock, bathing him in her saliva. He moaned as she scraped her teeth lightly over the very tip of him and stuck her tongue in the weeping slit at the top, before paying special attention to the big vein that ran up the underside of his dick.

A groan of pleasure from Bella's right had her turning her head to see where it came from. Kim was now riding her mate, gliding up and down his cock as he suckled at her breasts. Bella couldn't even see all of the other three, but it looked like Paul was eating Leah out while they used Jake's body as a mattress.

The sight of the other wolves going for it brought a flush to Bella's skin that ran up her chest and neck. She rubbed her thighs together, desperately trying to get herself off without moving her hands from Sam's body.

Tugging on her hair to get her attention again, Sam slumped further down on the sofa and moved her back towards his swollen cock. This time he guided the tip of his erection into her mouth and she sank down, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could, rubbing and licking her tongue up his dick as she moved back. The next time she took him in, he pushed her head further down and she swallowed around him, fighting against her gag reflex.

Allowing Sam to steer her, she relaxed her neck, letting him guide her as she sucked his cock. She was burning up as she lashed him with her tongue; she had never thought that giving over control in this way would turn her on so much. Sam's hips were now thrusting upwards, the end of his cock hitting the back of her throat as he fucked her mouth. Bella swallowed around him the best she could, breathing in the musk of him as her nails dug into his thighs.

With one last thrust, he held her head still as he emptied himself down her throat. Bella swallowed what she could and let the rest run down her chin. Sam was panting heavily by the time he released her. Bella sat back, her fingers wiping the rest of his cum off her face, before she sucked them into her mouth.

He had barely just released her, but Sam was semi-hard again already. Scooping her up, Sam twisted Bella so she was once again sitting on his lap, her back pressed against his chest. This time though he shifted her legs so she was kneeling, one leg on either side of his. It was only his grip on her waist that stopped her from pitching forward. His mouth was travelling up and down her neck again and once more that wicked voice began to murmur in her ear.

"Look at them all. Do you like was you see? Do you like knowing that they're just as turned on by watching you as you are by watching them? They were all watching when you took my cock into that pretty little mouth, you know, and see how hot in made them. Quil's already cum twice this evening."

Bella chanced a look over toward where the burly wolf was still slouched in a dining chair, his hand trailing up and down his chest, dipping even lower every now and then to grip his cock in his first. Directly in front of him, Leah, Jacob and Paul were contorted in a way that she knew she would never have been able to manage. To her surprise they had paused in their actions though and were now looking in her and Sam's direction. They seemed as entranced by the Alpha's low words as she was.

"Do you know how sexy you look right now? You're all flushed and wanting. I can feel your want, you know. Did sucking my cock make you wet? You're practically dripping all over my legs and everyone can see it."

In her muddled state, Bella hadn't realised that the position Sam had placed her in left her wide open to scrutiny. There was nowhere to hide.

"Fuck her," Embry hissed. He was now pulling roughly at his dick in a way that Bella thought looked as if it would hurt, but if anything, his grip on himself got tighter.

Bella felt the arm around her waist tighten almost painfully.

"I think I might," Sam announced. "Would you like that, Bella? Would you like me to fuck you right here in front of everyone? Would you like me to lift you up and just slide you back onto my dick? Do you want me to pound into you until you can't cum anymore?"

Bella felt like she couldn't speak, her breath coming faster and faster as his words sent bolts of electricity flooding down her body.

"You have to give me an answer, Bella. I won't touch you again if you don't."

Kim and Jared had obviously had enough of waiting and with a grunt the wolf fell forwards, slamming Kim's back to the floor as he began to thrust inside her with earnest. As if that were the cue, a cacophony of moans, groans and growls began to echo around the room and everyone started moving again.

"What about you?" that voice in her ear coaxed again. "Do you have an answer for me yet?"

"Yes." It was so quiet she barely heard herself speak.

Sam didn't need any further encouragement. Positioning his cock against her entrance, he pulled her backwards until she was fully seated on his dick. Bella groaned in pleasure. She felt so unbelievably full at this angle and when Sam began to use his grip on her to raise her up and down his cock hit a spot inside her that made her cry out.

"Oh God...right there...oh, Sam..."

Bracing herself against his knees, she began to move with him, slamming back onto his dick as hard as she could just so that delicious feeling would return. He assisted her as much as he could, thrusting his hips upwards to meet hers whilst one hand roamed over the front of her body, one minute groping at her breasts, pinching her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, the next teasing her clit with light circles over the sensitive nerves.

Bella was on sensory overload, a low whine streaming unbroken from her throat. There was too much of everything, but the second Sam pulled out of her body she was crying to him to thrust back in again.

The swirling in the pit of her stomach felt like it was getting tighter, her inner walls beginning to flutter as her orgasm began to fast approach.

Sam's breath was hot against the back of his neck, his rumbling growl vibrating through her. On his next thrust, he held her down firmly, grinding against her. It was all she needed to catapult her into orgasm. She shook and wailed as she came, her nails biting into his skin as she scrabble to find some kind of purchase in the swirling maelstrom of her feelings.

Sam jerked underneath her, holding her in place despite her writhing as he continued to push into her. His fingers rubbed harshly over her clit, throwing her over the edge again and again. She wailed and sobbed, trying to escape his fingers but pressing against them at the same time. Struggling to open her eyes, Bella gained focus on the rest of the room just in time to watch Embry cum, streams of white liquid shooting across his legs and stomach.

Helpless to let Sam do anything except manipulate her body how he wanted, she heard the rest of the pack reaching their climaxes, growls, screams and wails resounding throughout the room.

Sam ground against her one last time and as he roared out his peak, his teeth sank into the back of Bella's neck. She cried out, more in surprise than pain, and even though she wasn't expecting it, something about the lupine action felt right.

Her back arched, and her body rode Sam's breath, the two of them rocking together.

Finally their movements stilled and he released his grip on her neck, licking the broken skin. Bella suddenly felt incredibly tired, all of her limbs heavy. Sam's touch was almost painfully gentle now compared to the force of earlier as he withdrew from her body.

Bella collapsed backwards against his chest, unable to move. She felt in desperate need of a shower, both with the sex and the preternaturally hot man behind her, all her hair was sticking to her skin.

Shifting underneath her, Sam carefully set her to one side of him, stretching out her legs and massaging the cramped muscles.

She blinked slowly as she tried to stay awake. Sam's warm hands working over her muscles were lulling her to sleep. She wasn't the only one either. Jared and Kim were passed out on the floor in front of the sofa, his head cushioned on her chest. Over the other side of the room, Quil was snoozing in his chair, while the three wolves in front of him were lying side by side, whispering quietly to each other. Embry looked drugged and from the expression on his face, Bella thought that it wouldn't be long before he was asleep as well.

"Come on."

Sam had stopped massaging her legs and stood up, offering her a hand. Bella took it, but when she tried to stand up, her knees gave way beneath her. Sam laughed softly, but obligingly scooped her up, bridal style, and carried her through the house to his bedroom.

Setting her down on top of the covers, he disappeared from the room only to return with a glass of water and some Advil.

"Here, pretty girl."

Running a thumb over her bottom lip, he pushed the painkillers past her teeth and brought the water up to her mouth.

Downing his own tablets once she was done, he stretched out nude next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You're going to be pretty wrecked tomorrow with all the 'shine you had. You should get some sleep."

"What about you? You had way more to drink than I did."

Sam grinned. "Yeah, but I have the wolf metabolism so I'll recover faster." He nudged her. "Go to sleep, Bella. I'll still be here in the morning."

As she drifted off to sleep, Bella wasn't really sure what to think of the night's happenings, but she was too tired and still too drunk to let regret slip in. Shuffling across the bed to give Sam one last kiss, she allowed herself to sink into unconsciousness, surrounded by his warm body.


End file.
